Runningshadow's Curse
by Crescentclaw
Summary: Runningshadow doesn't know why but he has always had a gift. Or so he thought it was a gift, his so called 'gift' is more of a curse to him and doesn't understand why others call it a gift. Runningshadow's curiosity is getting the best of him as he strives to uncover the secret of the curse and become a great warrior. But will his curse be his downfall? Written with Sienablaze88
1. Allegiances

**Hey everyone this is Runningshadow's Curse**, **a fanfic I'm making with Sienablaze88, I made the prologue she made the allegiances, so enjoy. (forgot the disclaimer, oops!) Also I don't own Warriors but who doesn't wish they did? **

Shadowclan  
>Leader: Rushstar- blue-gray tom, dark gray stripes (Sweetpaw)<br>Deputy: Swiftstorm- dark gray tom, pale gray splashes  
>Medicine Cat: Skysong- blue-gray she-cat (Silverpaw)<br>_Warriors:_  
>Sorrelpelt tortoiseshell she-cat (Cloudpaw)<br>Birdsong- dark brown tabby she-cat  
>Duskfeather- dusky light brown she-cat, dappled white (Jaypaw)<br>Mistypool - grey blue she-cat  
>Stormfrost - grey blue she-cat (Aspenpaw)<br>Cherryblaze -cream she-cat with light pink streaks  
>Leopardflame -golden tom with black spots<br>Burningfrost- brown she-cat  
>Lightningfrost -golden tom<br>_Apprentices:_  
>Aspenpaw- light brown she-cat, creamy splashes<br>Cloudpaw- fluffy white tom  
>Jaypaw- ginger red tom, jay blue eyes<br>Silverpaw -silver she-cat  
>Sweetpaw -cream she-cat<br>_Queens & kits_  
>Splashfang -light grey she-cat Runningkit (pale gray tom with black splashes and dark blue<br>eyes), Moonkit (black she cat with silver and white slashes) and Pinekit (dark brown tabby she-kit with white splashes and a white underbelly)  
>Honeyfall (fluffy golden furred she-cat) Duskkit (fluffy, dark gray almost black she-kit) and Flintkit (light grey tom with dark stripes)<br>_Elders:_  
>Dawnblaze- Dawn colored she-cat with a deformed front left leg, no paw there.<br>Firestorm- fire red tom, always complains, but tells good stories

Windclan:  
>leader: Fawnstar- pale brown she-cat, white underbelly<br>Deputy: Thornpool- golden she-cat white underbelly  
>Medicine Cat: Ravenfeather- black tabby tom, dappled white<br>_Warriors:_  
>Frostwing- fluffy pure white she-cat<br>Cloudpelt -cloudy white tom

RiverClan:  
>Leader: Tidestar -dark grey she-cat with light grey stripes<br>Deputy: Rippleshade -light grey she-cat with grey ripples  
>Medicine Cat: Cherrymask -cream she-cat with a pink face<br>_Warriors_:  
>Woolcloud -light grey tom<br>Icepetal- white she-cat, silver stripes

Thunderclan:  
>Leader: Thrushstar -brown tom with white paws<br>Deputy: cloudstorm- elderly white tom  
>Medicine Cat: Daisypool- fluffy cream furred she-cat, dappled white<br>_Warriors:_  
>Weedfang -brown tom<br>dawnfrost- light brown she-cat with white speckles  
>brooksplash- light brown tabby she-cat, white underbelly, white splashes<p>

**Sienablaze88 is the maker of the allegiances, I made the prologue until next time, bye. ;3**

_**-Crescentclaw**_


	2. Prologue

**Enjoy!**

Prologue

A light grey she-cat woke up in a moonless forest with no scents of life. "Splashfang," a ginger red tom said happily, that is until he saw the look in the she-cat's eyes. "Splashfang what's wrong?" the tom asked, "I'm sorry Flamepelt," Splashfang whispered "I'm expecting kits." Flamepelt's widened with betrayal and anger "how could you Splashfang," he said, "I thought we had something special." "Sorry," she said, "it could never be you live in the Darkforest." Again Flamepelt's eyes lit up with anger, "Splashfang I curse you and your kits, and you better hope we never meet again!" Flamepelt screamed. Splashfang woke with a start Flamepelt's voice still rung in her head, she looked around she was still in the nursery. Then Splashfang felt a sudden pain "my kits are coming," she shrieked. "What," she heard the medicine cat Skysong screech, "they're two moons early," her apprentice Silverpaw said worriedly. "Come Silverpaw we must hurry," Skysong told her apprentice, after that everything was hazy she remembered blacking out and waking up knowing nothing about the birth. She looked down to see three tiny kits in her nest, "May I see Leopardflame Splashfang asked, "Splashfang," Honeyfall another queen said, "Leopardflame is dead." "Oh," Splashfang said miserably, "I'll name them by myself then." "This one," she said nudging a black she-kit with silver and white splashes "Moonkit." "This one," again she nudged a kit this time a dark brown tabby she-kit with white splashes and a white underbelly, "her name is Pinekit." "What about the last one?" Honeyfall asked nudging a pale gray tom with black splashes and dark blue eyes. "That one," Splashfang said, "his name is Runningkit," Honeyfall nodded "I suppose being the runt of the litter means you need to run away from being picked on." _Truth be told I named him Runningkit because he's the runt of the litter s he may need to run from the curse because of that_, Splashfang thought.

**This is the Prologue so I wrote it, and Sienablaze88 will be writing chapter 1, so I don't know if she has posted this on her profile yet but it's okay, she will...eventually ;3**

_**-Crescentclaw**_


End file.
